


till you drop

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQ Prompt Party 2019 [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Grocery Shopping, Mild Language, OQ Prompt Party 2019, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Surprises, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Regina's planned a day full of shopping for herself and Robin, but even the best planned days can have a few surprises thrown in for flavor.AKA the one where you get 10k+ words of OutlawQueen shopping





	till you drop

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 17 May - 2 June 2019  
> Word Count: 12799  
> Written for: OQPromptParty2019  
> Prompts: 8, 18, 21, 46, 69, 78, 120, 130  
> Secondary prompts: These tweets from Amanda: [01](https://twitter.com/robinlocksleys/status/1089361085638021125), [02](https://twitter.com/robinlocksleys/status/1087812772392513542), [03](https://twitter.com/robinlocksleys/status/911056767760596993), [04](https://twitter.com/robinlocksleys/status/1091935198621720576), [05](https://twitter.com/robinlocksleys/status/1131690019620622348), [06](https://twitter.com/robinlocksleys/status/1085355724274917376), [07](https://twitter.com/robinlocksleys/status/1036342920373252096), [08](https://twitter.com/robinlocksleys/status/980008974207586305), [09](http://%5Bhttps://twitter.com/robinlocksleys/status/1112554876377198592), [10](https://twitter.com/robinlocksleys/status/1039267305035890688), [11](https://twitter.com/robinlocksleys/status/1083586877700169728)  
> Recipient: robinlocksleys  
> Summary: Regina's planned a day full of shopping for herself and Robin, but even the best planned days can have a few surprises thrown in for flavor. AKA the one where you get 10k+ words of OutlawQueen shopping  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU taking place nebulously about a month after the events of ep 05x21 "Last Rites", but Zelena dies instead of Robin and nothing else after that point happens.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Okay, so I've been promising this to Amanda since some point in the latter half of last year, I think? It's been a while, and even longer since she started requesting this whole idea of wanting 10k words of OQ grocery shopping. I expanded on that to include other shopping, because I could. LOLOL She chose Peanut's name as Margot, which works for me. I had a lot of fun with this, and probably could have written even more, but time got away with me…
> 
> Note: I am more than willing to entertain prompts for more shopping within this verse…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: This is SO not betaed, due to time constraints, but if you catch something spellchecker and I missed, please let me know?

Robin is awake just before dawn. They left the window open last night, and he can hear the birds from which he was named beginning their morning salutations to the rising sun. Regina is still deeply asleep, snoring softly as she's sprawled out on her stomach. She faces the little co-sleeper where his infant daughter sleeps. Some days he still can't believe that she even exists, let alone that he and Regina are raising her. He doesn't miss Zelena, nor does he forgive her for what she did to him, but he acknowledges that Regina and Peanut both should have her in their lives. Family is important to him and to Regina, and he knows how much she struggles with her sister's death, particularly because of the sacrifices made.

A glance at the alarm clock confirms the time, and he briefly considers turning off the alarm to let Regina sleep. Her need to make sure everything is all right for everyone in the wake of the Underworld incident, on top of caring for a newborn, a four-year-old, and a teenager, has sapped every last reserve of energy she has. She's still in denial about dealing with her grief about Zelena, and works herself further and further into exhaustion with each passing day. He worries about his soulmate's health, but knows she is stubborn to a fault and will fight him if he does anything she sees as coddling.

Peanut shifts in her sleep and lets out the tiniest squeak. Without thought, Robin slips out of bed and moves around the bed to gently scoop up his daughter and her blanket. He heads for the window as he adjusts his daughter in his arms.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he murmurs softly, pressing his lips to her downy head. "Why don't we let…" His words trail off as he realizes they still haven't exactly decided what name Regina should be known by for Peanut. It's only been a couple of weeks, and Regina is still unwilling to discuss it. "Why don't you and I just greet the sun ourselves, hmm? And then we can wander downstairs for some breakfast. Maybe your brothers will join us?" He chuckles softly, knowing Henry will sleep until he absolutely _must_ get up, but Roland sometimes still is up early like Robin is. Peanut simply blinks and opens impossibly blue eyes to look up at him. "Hello there. Are you ready to start your day? We have lots of things planned today. Your mama and I are going to take you shopping. Did you know that?" At her soft gurgle, he smiles and continues. "She's planned a whole day of it for us, but don't you worry, my sweet girl, you can nap all you want. We'll keep you safe. You have your papa's word on that."

They stand there a little longer, just watching the skyline brighten as the day begins. Robin has come to cherish these moments with his daughter every bit as much as he'd cherished them when Roland was this same age. His daughter will learn the lay of the land and how to survive in it, just as Roland did. Yes, they have other creature comforts now, as Regina calls them, but the basics of survival will be woven into the very DNA of his children. Even Henry has been asking to learn more about living off the land.

Peanut begins to fuss and Robin knows she's getting hungry, so he presses a gentle kiss to Regina's hair, then grabs his robe, sweats, and slippers, and heads downstairs with his daughter. He hums an old lullaby that his own mother had taught him, smiling when it soothes Peanut. "You are definitely my daughter, sweetheart." He easily settles her in her papasan chair on the island and begins to heat water for her bottle, still talking to her. "You need a name, don't you? I've no idea what your mother wanted to name you, though I wouldn't be surprised if it was something I wouldn't like. I am grateful to her for bringing you into my life, sweetheart, and for her sacrifice, but she and I never saw eye to eye on anything. Your mama, on the other hand, always has wonderful ideas and I very much want her to be involved in your naming. I know she feels oddly about what you should call her, but she is your mama as far as I'm concerned. She loves you so much and I'm so grateful to have her in our lives."

*****

Regina wakes slowly, turning over onto her back to stretch as she smacks her tongue against her lips and swallows in an attempt to get rid of the nasty taste in her mouth. Morning breath and dry mouth are horrible ways to start the day, especially when all she wants is to kiss her soulmate to greet the day they're about to have. The sensation of cold sheets where his warm, toned body should be brings a frown to her lips and she cracks one eye open to squint and verify the lack of bedmate. Turning her head to the other side reveals the empty co-sleeper, too. It also makes her hiss at the bright sunlight through the open window.

"What the hell?" she mutters roughly and scrubs at her eyes. Reaching for her phone, she sees the time -- still early enough that their day isn't shot to hell, but later than she'd prefer -- and bolts up out of bed. The combination of sunlight and cool air is heavenly on her skin, and she pauses for a moment to bask like a hedonistic kitten. The mental reminders of what she has planned for the day intrude on her peaceful, lazy moment and she heads into the bathroom for a quick shower. A part of her wants to linger under the hot sprays of the three showerheads, basking in the sensations they arise, but she knows she has things to do today. Perhaps that shower can happen tomorrow, especially if she talks Snow or Emma into taking all three kids for breakfast at Granny's, so she and Robin can have a lazy, sexy shower without any interruptions.

Once out of the shower, she takes the time to moisturize before brushing her teeth. When it gets to her hair and makeup, she decides to give Robin a treat (and herself a break) for the day. A little mousse to help keep the curls already forming as she applies a simple layer of mascara on her lashes and clear gloss to her lips. Before doubt can change her mind, Regina leaves the bathroom to dress in a comfortable pair of faded, worn jeans and a charcoal Henley of Robin's over a matching blood red bra and thong that she _knows_ Robin will love to find (and remove) later on when all is said and done. Slipping on socks and her comfortable tennis shoes, Regina takes a moment to study her appearance in the full length mirror on the inside of her closet door. A smirk curls up her lips as she undoes the buttons to show a hint of the generous cleavage, thanks to her bra. If she moves just right, the shirt will shift and Robin will get a glimpse of the red satin bra strap. If she bends over… Well, she highly doubts Robin will protest.

Satisfied with her appearance, she heads downstairs in search of Robin and the kids. The scents of her private stash of coffee and bacon hit her nose before she hears the easy laughter floating out from the kitchen. The thought of her family together and happy hits hard, and she stops on the middle landing to grip the bannister as the joy of this comfortable life is dampened briefly by the pang of grief over her sister. It takes a moment or so to force that loss back behind the locked door where it needs to remain until she can properly process it, and then she continues on down to the kitchen.

"You can't do that, Henry!" Roland exclaims and it takes everything in her not to laugh at his indignant tone. "That's Mama's bacon!"

_That_ stops her in her tracks just outside the door. Roland's never called her that before. She's always been _Gina_ or _Majesty_ to him before. It's not that she's against him calling her that, not at all. She and Robin have talked about it in the abstract back before they thought Marian had come back, and she's absolutely shut down every single conversation about what the baby should call her in the aftermath of… _things_. And now, here's Roland effectively making the decision for her. She is now _Mama_ to both of their younger children. Regina stands there for a moment, hand to her chest to get her emotions fully back under control before stepping into the kitchen with a bright smile for everyone. "So this is where everyone disappeared to this morning," she says with a wink for Roland.

"Mama!" Roland crows, scrambling to get off his stool to throw his arms around her waist. "You're up! Papa made breakfast and I helped!"

She smiles down at him, crouching to lift him up onto her hip. "You did? What did you help Papa with, handsome?"

His bashful smile makes her heart ache with love for this boy. "I put butter and jelly on the toast. Papa had Henry watch me to be safe with the knife."

"He's a natural, Mom," Henry says, leaning over to kiss her cheek as she brings Roland back to his stool. "You would've been so proud."

"I already am." She kisses the top of Roland's head, making him giggle. "And I can't wait to have some of that yummy toast. Do I also smell bacon?"

As Roland explains how he saved her bacon from Henry, Regina walks over to stroke the baby's foot before leaning up on her toes to brush her lips across Robin's. His gently murmured _Morning, love_ settles her more in her skin after the surprise of Roland's new name. Humming softly, she rests her head against his chest briefly, moving only when he offers her favorite mug filled with her favorite coffee.

*****

Regina parks the SVU in front of Granny's, and Robin can tell she's watching Henry help Roland out of his booster seat before they step out onto the sidewalk. "You two mind Emma and we'll see you for dinner when we're done."

"I'll be good, Mama!" Roland says, waving and flashing his dimples at the two of them. "Bye, Papa! Bye, Peanut!"

"We'll be fine, Mom." Robin is proud of the way Henry's taken to his role as big brother. "You guys do your shopping and we'll see you later."

With that both boys turn to head into the diner. Robin can see Emma talking to Ruby inside, pausing to wave the boys over. Sure that the boys are safe, he turns to look at Regina. Before he can speak, she smiles and asks, "Ready for a day of shopping?"

"I will be once I know you're okay," is Robin's reply. She looks ready to protest, but he continues. "I know Roland's new name startled you."

"It's-- I'll get used to it." She leans into his touch as he strokes her cheek. "At least now we know what the baby will call me, too." She turns her head back to briefly glance at the baby's car seat. "And she needs a name. I'm sorry I've been so reluctant to deal with these things. It's just hard."

"I know, love, and I'm more than willing to let you have all the time you need. Why don't we get our shopping done and worry about her name tomorrow? One more day of calling her Peanut won't hurt anyone, _including_ her." 

Regina's soft smile warms his heart. "Thank you, Robin. You've been so understanding through all of this."

"Anyone who wouldn't understand has a problem. As much as I had issues with her, Zelena was your sister and the mother of our little girl. I know what she meant to you and how her loss has affected you. It's truly all right." He leans over to press a gentle kiss to her lips, smiling at her quiet, content hum. "Now, I believe you said we have some power shopping to do today, yeah?"

That gets a chuckle out of Regina. "Yes, we do. I want to redecorate the house." She turns to pull out into the street and head toward the town line. "I love the way it looks, but it's not right anymore."

When she doesn't say anything for several minutes, Robin doesn't initially worry because he knows how conscientious a driver she is. But a glance at her reveals a tension to her posture that worries him. "Regina, are you sure you're up to this today? We can reschedule."

"I'm fine, Robin," is the soft response, but she doesn't even spare him a glance. 

Then he realizes just how close they are to the town line. Having been across this line several times now, he knows he'll be safe. His daughter has been across it at least once before, and she should be fine, as well. Even Regina has been across it multiple times without issue, but he understands the fear she harbors each time she leaves Storybrooke. He reaches over to rest a hand on her thigh, just a light touch to remind her that she's not alone. The quick smile she flashes him is filled with gratitude and love, but he can still make out the tension in her body.

Once the car is completely outside of Storybrooke, Regina stops and drops her head. Robin can hear her muttering under her breath, but simply continues to gently massage her leg. She does this every time she leaves town, a nearly silent litany of the important moments and people in her life. Regina flashes him a smile and settles her hand on his. He turns to lace their fingers together and lifts their hands to press his lips to her knuckles. The tension has started to bleed off, and his own heart eases a bit.

The rest of the trip into Rockland to hit the mall is quiet, but comfortable. They manage to find a good parking spot near the front of the mall, and Robin teases her about using her magic to get it. This only gets him the back of her hand thumping against his chest, and they both laugh. Robin gets the stroller out while Regina transfers the sleeping baby into it, and then they make their way into the mall.

"Where to first, milady?"

"Peanut and Roland need some new clothes," she says after glancing at the map of the mall. "They're both growing like weeds and the two stores I want to visit are next door to each other."

She studies the map for another moment or so, making notes on her phone, and Robin finds himself watching her with quiet awe. The earlier tension is completely gone and she looks absolutely stunning in the sunlight filtering in from the windows overhead. And then he notices her lips curl up in an expression of absolute joy, feeling his own match them. "What are you planning, love?"

"Nothing, there's just something I want to try and it happens to be on our way to get the kids their clothes."

Robin pushes the stroller, letting Regina guide them through the mall to the food court. He glances down at his daughter at the increased noise level, but she sleeps on without so much as a flinch. Regina tells him to wait where they are before venturing in to get him an iced coffee, which he still can't quite believe she's gotten him to drink regularly, and whatever it is she wants to try. He uses the time to text Emma and make sure the boys are behaving, then gets a couple pictures of them goofing around with Ruby and Granny, including one of Roland on a chair with an apron around his waist as he washes dishes. They exchange a few more texts before Regina makes her way back with a look that is nearly orgasmic with joy, and he finds himself curious what she's gotten up to.

Before he can ask, she pushes a large plastic cup with a wide straw into his hand. "Try this! It's so good!"

"What is it?"

"It's called Bubble Tea. Henry had one the last time he and Emma came over here to go shopping. He let me try a sip of what he had left and I fell in love, but there wasn't enough for me to get a proper taste." She speaks rapidly, free hand gesturing to punctuate her words, other hand holding his iced coffee. "Just try it, Robin. Please?"

It's hard for him to say no when she asks so nicely. He eyes the cup curiously, but takes a small, cautious sip. The flavor bursts on his tongue and he finds it quite tasty, so he goes for a second, larger taste… And nearly chokes on something small and hard hitting the back of his throat. He doesn't even feel Regina take the cup from him as he coughs violently, watching the little dark ball fly from his mouth. "What in the hell was _that_ , Regina?"

"Bubble Tea, like I told you."

"No, what was that little black ball that nearly choked me?"

He watches as understanding dawns on Regina and she flushes hotly. "They're tapioca pearls, they're what comprise the _bubbles_ of Bubble Tea." She sets both drinks in the convenient drink holders on the stroller, then uses a napkin to wipe at the mess on his clothes. "I'm so sorry, Robin. I would've warned you, but I wasn't expecting you to take such a big sip so quickly."

He can hear the guilt and worry in her voice, and he doesn't want to ruin this day for either of them. His lungs start to settle, so he gently takes the napkin from her and squeezes her hand. "It's all right, love. It was my fault for going in blind, as it were. I'm all right now, I promise." He weathers her scrutiny, mirroring her slow smile as she accepts that he is, in fact, all right. "What do those _bubbles_ do?"

"They're something to chew on while you drink your tea." Regina offers him the cup, but he shakes his head. "I saw in the options that there are also little jelly bits. I think Henry said they're like those Jell-O jigglers that he and Roland like so much. I'm thinking of trying those next."

"Can you get the tea without them?" Robin asks curiously. "Because I rather liked the flavor of this tea concoction of yours, but those bubbles need to go."

They both chuckle softly at that before Regina takes a sip. Robin watches the pearls rise up the straw into her mouth before she chews slowly. "I suppose they can be skipped," she finally says, "but I can just get you a Thai Tea instead. That's what this flavor of tea is. They have all sorts of options including some lovely blended combinations that sound absolutely fascinating."

"Thank you, love," he murmurs, leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek. "I'm sure my iced coffee will more than suffice for the next little while. If I finish my coffee and want more, we'll circle back this way, yeah?"

"All right. Let's go pick out some adorable little clothes for this little sweetheart, shall we?"

*****

"Why are all the girls' clothes in those pastel colors?" Robin asks as they step out of the Carter's store. He has four large bags in his hands. "Can't my daughter dress in greens and browns and match her brothers and father?"

Regina shakes her head and checks on the baby again. "Were you not paying attention to the greens, greys, and browns I chose for her? She has a veritable rainbow of colors, Robin, and not all pastel."

Her lips twitch with the urge to laugh when he splutters and stares down at the bags in his hands. "I-- I thought those were for Roland?" When she finally lets out a snort of laughter, he grins sheepishly and bares both dimples, as well as the tip of his tongue peeking out from between his teeth. "Of course, I knew they were for Peanut. They were too tiny for Roland. But I thought perhaps you had to go into the boys' section for those clothes."

"I did go over there for a few things, my love, but most of her clothes were from the girls' side. It was worse when Henry was a baby. You'd never see the extensive variety of colors and styles like you do now." She leans down to gently rub the baby's belly. "And this precious girl is going to look good, no matter what. Mama's orders." It isn't until the words are out of her mouth that she realizes she's already okay with Roland making that decision for her.

"Who am I to refute Mama's orders?" he asks, leaning in to nuzzle at her temple briefly. "You two wait here while I go take these bags out to the car. I know we'll have much more and my arms can only carry so many bags."

Regina rolls her eyes fondly at that. "I won't take offense at your teasing because you're willing to come shopping with me and carry all of the bags without a huge production or promises of rewards for doing it, unlike Henry."

"Wait!" Robin stops and stares at her. "You mean, I could've gotten a reward for doing this? I've been hoodwinked." Regina stares at him for a long minute, fighting the urge to laugh and reward him for his teasing. After a moment or so, he pouts at her, looking every bit like his son. "Not even a little reward?"

That gets a smile out of her. "If you're a good boy today, I can promise you a lovely surprise tomorrow. Well, provided I can talk Emma or Snow into taking the boys for breakfast."

"I will buy whatever will convince them to take the boys tonight if it means I get the reward I think I'm going to get."

"But not Peanut?" she asks, knowing full well she's had more separation anxiety over the two-month-old baby than he has.

"Well…" His eyes drop to the stroller. "We can discuss that later. Maybe she can try her crib tonight?"

"We'll see. Go take the bags to the car, we have more shopping yet. And I want another Bubble Tea."

Robin snickers at that and kisses her cheek. "Will you stay here or go on to the next store?" When she points to the nearby bench, he nods. "I'll just be a moment with this."

Slipping the keys into his pocket, she watches him walk away before moving the stroller to the bench. She watches the baby sleeping and sips at the last of her drink. "Your papa is silly, sweetheart, but I think you may already know that." She sighs softly as she studies the girl's face. The upturned nose is clearly from both Zelena and Cora, but those adorably chubby cheeks look just like Roland's. She hasn't smiled enough yet for Regina to know if the dimples were passed on, but she hopes more than anything that they were. And then Regina's thoughts turn to what a child of hers and Robin's might look like. Would that upturned nose still be there? Would the baby have her father's earlobes? His duskier coloring and dark eyes? But she knows better than to lose herself in these thoughts. There is no way for her to bear Robin a child. She sighs softly and rubs the baby's belly again. "No sense in ruining this lovely day with you and your papa, right?"

*****

Robin takes a slight detour through the food court on his way back from the car. He studies the options for the Bubble Tea and orders Regina an avocado mango papaya Bubble Tea with the little jelly bits this time, and a plain Thai Tea for himself. He makes his way back to where Regina is now feeding the baby a bottle of formula. He stops several yards away, just to watch her interacting with their daughter. And as far as he's concerned, she _is_ the girl's mother, and not just because Zelena died. Regina is his present and his future, and he has so many plans for what their future should entail.

She glances up, as if alerted by his thoughts, and smiles brightly at him. That look alone is a beacon in the darkest night for his soul, and he is a moth drawn to the flame. Settling on the bench next to her, he leans in to press a kiss to her temple, then to the top of the baby's head. The drinks go into the holders on the stroller and he wraps an arm around Regina's waist to be closer to his two favorite girls.

"She's almost done with her bottle," Regina says softly. "I'm definitely glad I bought the larger sizes for her. She's eating more and probably is gearing up for a growth spurt. Sleep hasn't been easy so far, but we'll either have even less or she'll sleep through her growth. Henry did both." She glances at him curiously. "Do you remember what Roland did?"

Robin shakes his head. "Roland was a pretty easygoing boy when he was little, always has been. Maybe we'll be lucky and our little peanut here will be the same way?"

"Margot," Regina whispers, eyes growing wide.

"What was that?"

"Margot. I was going to say that she's our little pearl. I thought she was an irritation at first, a problem. Well, I thought that of her mother. But this little girl persevered and is a perfect little pearl in our family."

Robin smiles and kisses her temple again. "That's beautiful, Regina. But why Margot?"

"Margot is French for pearl."

"We have our daughter's name." When Regina nods, he strokes the baby's cheek and repeats his words. "Hello, Margot. Your mama and I love you and hope you like your new name." Margot sneezes and lets out a soft cry. Working in practiced tandem, Robin takes the bottle as Regina wipes her face and shifts her to burp. It doesn't take long for a healthy burp to escape her little mouth, followed closely by a yawn. Robin chuckles. "She's just like her big brother when she does that."

Regina smirks. "And her papa." When he rolls his eyes, she chuckles, then motions to the diaper bag. "Can you help me into the sling? I think I'd like a little snuggle time with Margot." 

He notes the ease with which she says the baby's name. "Of course, love." The sling comes out, and the two of them work in tandem to get it on her while she holds the now sleeping baby. The process is getting easier and, within a couple of minutes, Margot is happily nestled to Regina's chest and drooling in her sleep. "We can actually use the stroller for bags now," he says, helping her to stand. "That means we can shop a little longer before I need to make another trip to the car." Once she's on her feet, he rubs his hands together. "Where to next, miladies? Oh! And we can't forget your treat. I took a chance on a flavor combination I thought you might like, based on things we've eaten before."

Quirking a brow, Regina takes the cup from him and takes a sip. "Mmm, that's good. I like that combination. What is it?"

"Avocado, mango, and papaya," he says, chuffed that he guessed correctly. "And the little jellies this time for a change. I was allowed to sample those first. I rather like them for something fruity, I think, but I just got a Thai Tea for myself."

Regina takes another sip, chewing slowly on the jellies before swallowing. "This combination is a definitely favorite. Thank you, my love. As for where we go next, Macy's has some linens and towels that I'd like to check out. It's time to replace a few things. Perhaps add in a little more color?"

Robin chuckles at that, pushing the stroller as they make their way to the store in question. "You mean you're going to let us boys have some fun with our towels and bedding?"

Instead of answering him, Regina just smirks and continues into the store with the baby. Robin follows along, marveling at the sheer amount of things in the store that he could so easily nick and take off with. He can't help the automatic tallying of how much gold he'd get for everything. He's eyeing a crystal vase when Regina sidles up to him with a couple of towels in her hands.

"Which color do you like better for the kitchen, Robin?" When he tears his eyes from the vase to look at a pair of white towels, she leans in to murmur, "There are security cameras all around us. You'd be caught in a heartbeat."

Robin takes up the pretense of studying the two towels to hide his scowl. "Are these the same towel? They look and feel identical to me."

"One is eggshell, the other is off-white," she replies with a fond chuckle. "But they are the same material. Does it feel all right to you?"

"They're for the kitchen, yeah? Drying dishes and wiping up spills?" Regina nods, and he repeats the motion. "Isn't white rather a poor choice for that? We have a fourteen-year-old, a five-year-old, and Peanut will be crawling and walking soon enough. Perhaps towels that won't require bleach are a better bet?"

Now it's Regina's turn to scowl, glancing down at the sleeping babe nestled against her chest. "You're right. I'm falling back on old, sterile habits." She moves to take the towels back, then stops and hands them to him. "You take them back and pick out what goes in the kitchen. You've been doing almost as much cooking as I have lately."

Robin stares at her for a moment, waiting to see if she changes her mind. He knows how much she hates to be out of her comfort zone, without her rules and _everything in its place_ and all. When she offers him nothing but a gentle smile that mostly reaches her eyes, he leans over to nuzzle her nose with his and goes off to find kitchen towels that will make the boys, and hopefully Regina, laugh.

He does take a little time in making his choices. As much as he loves to tease Regina, he knows very well that her house is her sanctuary, and he loathes the idea of making her feel anything less than comfortable in her own home. He pauses in his perusal of some black and red patterned towels to glance back in the direction where he left Regina and Margot. His heart clenches at the thought of them and he pulls out his phone to make a call.

"Hey, it's me," he says as the call is answered. "I don't have a lot of time, but I need you to do me a favor. That thing we talked about? Yeah, that one. Can you finish that up for me? I will owe you as many on call shifts as you deem appropriate if you can get it done by the time we're back from shopping." His eyes close briefly at the response, shoulders relaxing. "You are a bloody lifesaver, mate. Seriously, whatever you need, I will do it. Yeah, I'll message you when we're on our way back to town, but if you get it before then, go ahead and let yourself in the house to put it-- Yeah, that's exactly where I want it. You're a lifesaver, my friend. See you when we get back for dinner tonight."

Hanging up, Robin can't help the broad smile that makes his cheeks ache. This day just keeps getting better. He grabs three of the black and red patterned options for Regina to decide on, as he likes them all, then grabs a few specifically for the boys and himself. The idea of extending the whole "everyone has their own color scheme" to the kitchen linens feels oddly organic to him. Luckily there's a stack of baskets nearby, so he shoves everything into one as he looks at the towels one more time to see if there's anything he's missed. When he finally heads back to where he left Regina and Margot by the crystal vases, there is a decided spring in his step.

And then he stops to watch Regina with the baby again. The serenity and unabashed love that emanate from his soulmate bowls him over with emotion. She is beautiful in her role as a mother. It makes him despise Cora just a little bit more for ever pushing Regina so hard as to facilitate the need for that damnable potion she took. Regina should have been allowed the opportunity to experience _all_ the aspects of motherhood and pregnancy. But dwelling on _What if_ s is a waste of time. Their lives are what they are, and he'll be damned if he lets anything ruin the beauty of this day with his girls.

"There's my girls," he says, internally wincing at how emotional he sounds, "right where I left them."

Regina turns to smile at him fondly, rolling her eyes in the process. "Where did you think we'd go?" The mischievous twinkle in her eyes is more obvious as he gets closer.

"Back to the food court for another Bubble Tea?" At her brief, tiny pout, he quirks a brow. "You can't have finished it already, right? That brain freeze thing is awful." Her laugh at that is contagious, and he can't help but join her as he leans in to kiss her cheek.

"No, I didn't finish it yet, nor did I steal more than two sips of your Thai Tea."

"We should get one of those to take back to Granny. I've a feeling the old girl would like them herself."

Regina's eyes light up at that. "Yes! I think that would be a lovely idea. And don't you _dare_ let her hear you call her that. She might use that big metal spatula for the grill to spank you."

"Who says I wouldn't like that?" he asks with a grin and bites his bottom lip.

That gets her to laugh loudly. "Oh, you're in a mood, aren't you?" When he shrugs, she shakes her head and chuckles. "Let me see what you picked for towels, Locksley."

"Before I actually let you see what I picked up, I want to explain that you get final say, yeah? I just thought that it might be fun to let everyone have their own set of kitchen towels to work with, especially since Henry's cooking a bit more, too, and Roland loves to help."

He can see the glimmer of tears in her eyes at his words, and knows that he's made the right choice. Pulling the basket from behind his back, he sets it in the stroller to let Regina rummage through his choices. She considers each one, and outright snorts at the set of orange and brown monkey towels he grabbed for Roland.

"Oh, Robin, these are all perfect. I'm torn on the red and black ones though. I can't choose, I like them all."

"Then we get them all. Two of each towel choice here should give us all more than enough to work with without having to wash towels every single day. Not that I mind pitching in on the laundry, of course, or any of the chores, but less stress is one of our goals, right?"

She nods and kisses his cheek. "You are wonderful, Robin. I hope you know that."

"Thank you, love. Shall we go get seconds of all of these and move on to the next item? I assume we're doing the bathroom next?"

When she nods, they continue on to get the other kitchen towels, as well as some hot pads, and Regina grabs a child's apron to match the monkey towels for Roland. The bathroom section proves to be a bit more daunting to him, but he weathers it to help Regina completely re-outfit both the boys' bathroom and their master. The boys get bright, primary colors with black in a paint splash theme. The master bathroom will be redone in shades of green and purple. He's surprised when she picks out items in a couple different shades of green and brown, plus a single shade of blue.

"Love, what are these for? We only have the two bathrooms."

She shakes her head. "You're forgetting the guest bath downstairs. I thought it might be nice to have something new down there, too. Browns and greens to simulate the forest and a splash of blue to match your eyes." There's a definite blush to her cheeks as she says it, and he falls impossibly more in love with her.

"You are a constant wonder, my love," he murmurs, brushing his lips against hers. "Thank you for this."

Humming softly, Regina nuzzles at his cheek for a moment. "Well, I thought it might be nice for the men to have something that reflects them, too. You know, since they're so much a part of the package deal with you and Roland."

"Regina--"

"No, don't you dare apologize. They've had their issues with me in the past, and vice versa, but we've come to our own understanding. Mulan helped, of course, and I'm grateful to her for that." Her smile goes soft. "Plus, I kind of like the idea of having this huge band of brothers to watch my back and keep our children safe. They make _me_ feel safe, you know?"

"I understand. They're good men, and I owe them my life and Roland's, too. That they've accept you as fully as they have is testament to just how much you've changed, love. I am so proud of you."

Her blush deepens and she grabs a few extra of the bath sheets in those three colors. "Let's just have some extras for when they decide to come invade the house and yard, hmm? John and Tuck like to have contests to see who can drain my hot water heater first."

That makes him laugh. "They've gotten rather soft in that respect. Not that I'm any better." Mood considerably lightened by the banter, they move on to the bedding area. "I got some suggestions from the boys for their rooms," he says. "I know how hard it is to shop with Roland when he gets overloaded on options."

"You did? Thank you. I had a few ideas for him, too, and Henry created a whole Pinterest board that he shared with me of ideas he wants. He's growing up far too quickly for my comfort."

"I know, love, but he's got a good head on his shoulders and _that_ is all thanks to you. He's an incredible young man. I'm honored to have his trust."

"He adores you, Robin." She lets out a startled gasp. "I can't believe it."

"What?" When Regina points to a bedding set that perfectly matches the monkey kitchen towels, he lets out a loud laugh that makes Margot cry. "Oh, Peanut, Papa's sorry," he says, rubbing her back through the sling. "I just got excited about something for your brother. Go back to sleep now."

They stand quietly for a moment or two, completely wrapped up in Margot until she drifts off to sleep again. Once she's settled and sleepily sucking on her pacifier, Regina smiles and points to the bedding.

"Let's just get the monkeys for Roland's room. We know he likes them, and I'm not really impressed with the dinosaur options."

Robin grabs the bedding bag and curtains, plus a second set of just the sheets. "What about that underwater theme? It looks like the blue is pretty similar to what's in the monkey set. I think he was talking about blue for his walls, kind of like how Henry's room has blues in it."

"Does the underwater theme have sharks on it? I'm not sure if he loves monkeys or sharks more."

"It does! We'll get that whole set, too, then, yeah? He can decide which he prefers?"

Regina nods and wanders over to look at options for Margot as Robin grabs the items, then follows her with the stroller. He can tell that he'll be making another run to the car after this shop, and is grateful that their daughter is in her sling. It doesn't take long for Regina to choose items in a paler, complementary color scheme to what their bathroom will have, plus a lovely egg yolk yellow.

"You've chosen to go with a pansy theme for the nursery?" he asks softly, taking in the way she strokes Margot's head as she pulls items one-handed to put them into the basket in the stroller.

"Did you have a different idea in mind?" Her voice is quiet, a bit uncertain, and he hates himself for making her doubt her choices.

"No, not at all. I loved all of your ideas, but I knew you were having a hard time choosing one. I think this is perfect."

Her smile grows brighter at that, and she leans up on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Thank you. I wasn't sure what I wanted, but when I saw this scheme, I knew. We could even consider the walls in that darker violet of the pansies that I like. It would be atypical for a nursery, but I think it's a color that would actually be soothing for Margot."

"I think you're exactly on point with this, Regina." He pick up a set of crib sheets in that darker violet she's just mentioned. "And these will look lovely in her crib. We can even use this to match the paint for the walls."

"I love that you get me."

*****

Before she knows it, four hours have passed while they do their shopping. She's not sure _how_ Robin manages to pack everything into the back of the SUV without magic, but she's grateful that he's got such good spatial awareness. She's finishing her third Bubble Tea and picking at the last bits of her salad while Robin feeds Margot again. She could sit here and stare at the two of them for the rest of her life and not be bored. Well, she might have other plans for her soulmate to help ensure she'll never be bored.

"Regina?"

His soft question pulls her from her thoughts, and she hates herself for blushing. "Sorry, I was--"

"Staring at me like you couldn't decide if you wanted to hug me or throw me down on this table and have your way with me?" The twinkle in his eyes is deadly, and her cheeks (and other areas of her body) grow warmer.

"I-- Fine! You caught me. I can't help it that you look so good when you're in Papa mode."

Robin chuckles knowingly. "But I'm always in Papa mo-- _Oh!_ " Now it's his turn to go a little red in the face. "Fair enough, love. I was wondering if you're finished yet and what we have left for our shopping here. I know we still have the grocery shopping before we can meet up with the boys for dinner, and it's already nearly three."

She blinks and checks her phone, startled by how much time they've spent here. Then she remembers how full the SUV likely is, and it all makes sense. "I think we're done here? We got the kids some clothes, new towels and accessories for the kitchen and all three bathrooms, new bedding for all four of our bedrooms. I still can't make any decisions on the guest rooms, so I guess that'll have to wait. The books for the boys are done, and that video game Henry wanted, too. I can have Emma pick up that desk for Roland's room next weekend when she takes the boys to the movies." She thinks for a moment. "We most certainly skipped the furniture store."

"I'm still not sure why you have such an aversion to that store, Regina. I find it wonderful."

"You're kidding, right?" When he frowns and shakes his head, she catches the way his lips twitch and rolls her eyes. "The last time we hit a furniture store, you nearly got into a fist fight with the sales associates over the pros and cons of hardwoods versus softwoods. And let's not even _touch_ that whole pine versus cedar debacle."

"It's important to know these things when one is selling them, Regina. He was telling that poor woman complete and utterly rubbish!"

"You nearly got banned for life, Robin."

He purses his lips and huffs out a breath. "Fine. Perhaps I went a _tiny_ bit overboard, but he really should've been more knowledgeable about the products he's selling."

She takes a deep breath and lets it out with a small smile. "And that's why I'd rather you speak with Marco about such things. He's far more capable of having a civil discussion with you." They both chuckle at that and she starts to pull their trash together. "Why don't you finish up with Margot and I'll get rid of our trash? I think we're ready to get one last drink each before we head back to Storybrooke."

"I agree. Margot's almost finished." His soft smile suddenly morphs into a disgusted look. "Oh, I think our darling daughter has just opened up a hazardous waste repository in her diaper. I need to get that changed."

Regina starts to laugh as she stands up, then the smell hits her. "Oh, that is noxious! How about you take her to the bathroom to change that diaper and I'll get our drinks and meet you in the car?"

When Robin nods and gets up, Regina reaches for the stroller. "No, let me take that, love. I'll need to rearrange things slightly to get it in anyway."

"All right." She leans over to brush her lips over his, grabbing the couple of bags from the stroller. "Don't be too long. You have the keys, after all."

"Very well," he replies and wanders off with the stroller toward the bathrooms.

Regina walks him walk away, then heads over to a very specific store to pick up a gift for her soulmate. Well, for both of them. She feels a little nervous doing this, but it's something she wants to share with him, so she faces her uneasiness and makes her purchase, grabbing a little something else on a whim. The bag goes into her purse, and she's glad she grabbed a slightly larger purse for today. Finished, she heads over to the Bubble Tea place and gets their final drinks and the one for Granny, muttering to herself that three Bubble Teas in one day should probably be her limit, but she's having a fourth anyway.

By the time she gets out to the SUV, Robin is already there and working on getting the stroller in the back. She touches his back gently to let him know she's there, then settles their drinks in the center console. A glance at Margot show the baby peacefully sucking on her pacifier again and slowly blinking. Regina smiles at the clear indication that their daughter will be out before they hit Storybrooke again.

"I can't believe you got all of this in here, Robin, and without magic."

He laughs and closes the back up. "It might be difficult to get it _out_ , but I managed to get it in."

"I can take care of getting it out," she says and they move to get into the front seats. "Once we pass back into town, I'll use magic to get it all home and into our bedroom. We'll worry about getting it all where it needs to be from there. Plus, it'll make it easier for us to get the grocery shopping done right away."

Robin takes her hand, lacing their fingers together, and presses a gentle kiss to her knuckles. "That sounds like a plan, love."

She can see that he's a little tired. She is, too, but she needs to get this all done today. She promised herself a special treat if she managed to clear everything off her to do list for today. "I have a feeling we may both pass out tonight after everything's said and done."

"You won't hear me complaining," he says with a chuckle.

The trip back to Storybrooke goes quickly and, the second she feels the renewed tingle of her magic, she poofs their purchases home. The bag in her purse is sent directly to the appropriate drawer in her nightstand. "We should probably take Granny her drink before our shopping, don't you think?"

"That's a good idea, though I'm sure you have an ulterior motive of checking on the boys, hmm?"

"Maybe," she replies, feeling her cheeks heat up a bit.

Robin just chuckles and pats her thigh lightly. "I wouldn't mind checking in on them either."

*****

By the time they've checked on the boys and handed off Granny's drink, Robin is ready for grocery shopping. He's still not sure how Granny and Ruby managed to coax him and Regina to leave the baby with them, but he doesn't mind it either. It's just grocery shopping and they're _in_ town. He glances at the time, grinning about the fact that there should still be samples he can try. He loves grocery shopping, even if he and Regina go about it in entirely night and day methods of action. As they pull into the parking lot, Regina crowing when she finds a good spot near the front of the store, Robin studies her profile for a moment. He loves her, loves everything about her and the life they're building together. He's pretty sure she knows this already, but he'll remind her anyway.

"Hey," he says softly as she turns off the car and moves to get out of the car. She pauses, looking at him curiously. "Have I told you lately just how much I love you and how complete my life is with you and the kids?"

Her expression goes soft in that way he loves, where she looks like she might cry from how his words make her feel. "Y-You have, but I don't mind a reminder. You and the kids make me feel just as fulfilled and complete, my love. That's why I wanted you and the boys to have a say in this remodel of the house. It's not just mine, it's _ours_."

He leans in to press gentle kisses to her lips: one, two, three, and a light nuzzle of her nose with his. "You always make sure we're included in family decisions, and I love you for that, too. Come on, let's get our groceries, so we can go have dinner with our kids and see where the night takes us."

She kisses him again before slipping out of the car, holding out a hand for him as he comes around to join her. They head into the store and Robin lets Regina grab the cart. He knows her history of controlling the cart after so many years of doing the shopping on her own. Her purse and drink go in their appropriate places and the pulls out her phone for the list he knows she has.

"Okay, Robin, we want to get to dinner with the kids on time, so let's just stick to the list and not roam the whole store."

He blinks at her innocently, hoping the smile doesn't show _too_ much, and touches his chest. "But, Regina, what if we spot something we need that you forgot for your list?"

"If I can't remember to put it on the list that we need it, then we probably don't need it?" 

"But we might. Or maybe I've remembered something that you didn't know about. Checking out all of the options and their pricing is frugal."

"And time consuming. Besides, money isn't an object. I want the best, not the cheapest." She faces him with pleading eyes. "Please, Robin, just this once can we do it my way?" She points to her phone. "We need to hit about half the aisles as it is."

A small part of him wants to remind her that they usually do it her way, but he's tired and she's right that it does take a long time. And they've had such a lovely day out today already. He shouldn't ruin it with a stupid fight over shopping. "All right, love, but next time we wander the aisles, yeah?"

"Next time we wander the aisles," she repeats with a small smile. "I promise."

Nodding, Robin chuckles. "I'm holding you to that, love. Now, what's first on your list. I'm sure you have a proper plan of attack drawn up, yes?" Perhaps if he's subtle, he can get them to traverse a bit more of the store than she's planning.

"Produce. We are in need of pretty much everything for the coming week. I don't know about you, but I'm craving a good fruit salad lately."

Wandering into the produce section gives Robin the sensation of the old village marketplaces of his youth. He supposes shopping in general reminds him of those days, wandering all the stalls to see what the merchants and artisans had to offer. You never knew what you'd find that might not be there even tomorrow, let alone next week. And he knows that Regina has some memories of that, they'd discussed her forays into the village marketplace with her father when she was a child.

Robin knows the produce they usually keep in the refrigerator, so when Regina wanders away to peruse the fruit, he takes the cart and takes control of getting the veg they need. Regina promised him that they can add to the backyard garden next year, expanding it to provide for more than the herbs and flowers she's been growing for decades. He's been doing a lot of reading on container and hay bale gardening and can't wait to create a few raised beds for next year.

Ticking off each item mentally, he examines and chooses the veg he knows they need. Baby carrots and celery for Roland's afterschool snacks, onions, lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, spinach. He pauses in front of the squashes and zucchinis, wondering if he should get any. Regina comes over to put her bags of apples and oranges in the cart, then leans over to kiss his shoulder and say, "Get them. I'm sure Roland will be thrilled if we make veggie spaghetti again. I bet we can even give him a grownup job to help make the veggie noodles."

"That is an excellent idea, milady." He drops several of each squash and a couple zucchini into the cart. "Do you have all the fruit yet?"

"Nope. Come on, I can't carry it all over here by myself."

Chuckling, Robin follows her as she adds more fruit: peaches, pears, cherries, various berries, a small watermelon. She pauses in front of the melons, picks a few up to thump and smell, but keeps putting them back. He knows this is important, so he doesn't interrupt her. And then she turns around to face him, a mischievous smirk on her face as she says, "I'm having a hard time choosing. Will you help me?"

He should know better than to trust that smirk, but nods. "Of course, love."

"Good." That one word is practically a purr, and it sends a jolt of arousal through him. He fights the stirring of his cock when she lifts up two melons, holding them right in front of her perfect tits. "Which one do you like better?"

"B-Both," he rasps out, then flushes hotly as he clears his throat. "Bring them both home. I'll gladly eat them."

Her dark, knowing chuckle is going to be the death of him. She puts both melons in the cart, then claps her hands together. "Produce is done. Let's get moving, Locksley."

She starts heading toward the meat department and it takes him a moment to get his body into any semblance of obeying his mind to follow her. There's a decided sway to her hips that she hasn't employed all day, and he vows to make her pay for this teasing when he gets her alone in their room after the kids are in bed. He doesn't fight her on the proteins she buys, but throws an extra couple packs of brats in. Roland is on a definite kick lately. And then he realizes there are no samples out. It's Saturday and he's sample-less. This is not fair.

"Hey, Robin, there's a sale on turkey breasts of all things, nice big ones, too. Should we get some extra and freeze them for down the line?"

All he hears is _breasts_ and knows he's in trouble. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. We can make soup this fall."

The small smirk still plays about her lips, but she says nothing else and puts several packages of turkey breasts in the cart. Ground beef and turkey go in next, and then she picks up a couple of nice salmon filets for them to grill tomorrow night for dinner. They start down the aisles then, and it takes everything in Robin to keep from teasing her about doing it his way. Instead, he just grabs the items she requests and adds a few things that he spots.

She purposely avoids the aisles touting sodas, candy, chips, and cookies. As much as he wants to go down those aisles, he knows that they're not important today. While she peruses the granola-based cereals and oatmeal, Robin slips further down the aisle to grab the sugary cereals that he cannot get enough of. A box each of Cap'n Crunch with Crunch Berries and Lucky Charms get slipped in among the various boxes, cans, and bags of food in the cart. Usually she catches him almost instantly when he does it, but not this time. It's a small, stupid victory, but it's still his.

The canned vegetable aisle isn't one of his favorites, but he prefers it to the baking aisle. If he could be any more bored, he'd have to be in the vitamin aisle. He understands the need for both aisles _mostly_ , but why would you trust what's in a sealed tin? You can't look at it and determine the freshness or the smell of it. And vitamins? Those are things that come in your food, aren't they? Why do people need more than what's already in their food?

"Robin William Locksley, what is this?"

He pretends not to hear her at first, staring intently at the two bottles of multivitamins to determine which would be better, since his normal brand is out. Before he knows it, the box of Lucky Charms is shoved into his line of sight.

"What is this, Robin? How did it get into the cart?"

"Uh, Roland must've done that. You know how the boy is about those marshmallows."

He hazards a glance at her, notes her eyes narrowing suspiciously. And then he realizes his mistake.

_Fuck!_

"You've been blaming your son for this all this time, haven’t you? You sneaky bastard of a thief! It's been you all along."

"Guilty as charged," he admits sheepishly. "Though he _does_ do it himself sometimes."

"Mmm…" She stares at him for another long moment, then drops the box back in the cart. "Just for that, we're only getting my fat-free, low sugar ice milk for desserts, and _you_ can explain why to the boys."

He will never admit it aloud, but he secretly loves it when she does that. That sense of being right and knowing it that leads to punishing him by making him the bad guy to the boys on occasion is sexier than hell. And he almost always deserves it when she plays that card with him. "That's entirely fair, love."

"Good. I'll get the ice cream while you go get the bread. And please don't get the Wonder Bread. It's empty calories. The boys enjoy the multigrain breads just fine."

"What about the rye bread?"

"Get the deli rye this time? Roland is having issues with the caraway seeds again. Better grab two loaves. Oh, and one of the big sourdough loaves, too, while you're at it. I'm having a craving for tomato soup and grilled turkey sandwiches."

He loves some of her cravings, and nods before heading off to get the bread. He stares longingly at the fresh donuts, but resists the urge. Not only because of his wife's wrath, but because of Gra-- Suddenly he stops dead in his tracks and nearly drops the items in his hands. He just called Regina his wife in his head. They've discussed it in the abstract, but made no firm plans because he knows that she has bad associations with marriage. He's fine with the way things are, but sometimes, like now, those thoughts of seeing that slim silver band on her left hand grabs him by the proverbial throat and won't let go. Perhaps they can talk about this later. Shaking his head, Robin juggles the items he's carrying and grabs a bag of bagels before meeting up with Regina down the dairy aisle.

"Thank you, sweetheart," she says with a distracted smile, adding butter to the cart. "Can you go grab my shampoo and conditioner?" She glances at her phone again. "And Roland's body wash. He's almost out and I'd rather have the extra ahead of time so we don't get any meltdowns."

"Of course, love." He presses a kiss to her temple, hand briefly resting on the small of her back. "Is that it then?"

"I think so, yes." She blinks in surprise. "Bagels? _That's_ what I couldn't remem-- Don't you _dare_ say it, Robin, or I'm putting your cereal back."

He just chuckles and holds up his hands in acquiescence. "Not a word, love. I'll be back with the last three things."

*****

Checkout takes forever because of a register issue, and she wants to scream. Her mind keeps going back to that moment when she ran into Grace's mother and started to say that her _husband_ had gone to get the bread. The word never _actually_ got past her lips, but she's still reeling from it, as well as the realization that _she_ named the baby, truly making Margot _theirs_ from now on. Maybe they can pick that discussion back up soon. Ever since Zelena passed away, she's been thinking about the impermanence of life. And she thinks she'd really like to make that commitment to her soulmate in front of their friends and extended family. It feels like it might finally be time to start considering the possibility of a wedding she _chooses_ to have.

She's quiet on the way home from the store and while they put up the groceries. She stares at the shelf containing Margot's bottles and formula cans and lets out the tiniest laugh at the realization that she and Robin have gone about things completely backwards when compared to a conventional relationship.

"Regina?" Robin asks, and she can hear the curiosity in his voice. "Love, is everything all right? You've been awfully quiet since the dairy aisle. Did something happen at the grocery store?"

It takes a minute to answer him, because she's really not sure what she wants to say. "Something did happen, yes," she finally says, "but it's nothing bad. There's just something that's been on my mind. It can wait unt--"

"We still have a little time," Robin says, interrupting her, "before we need to go meet up with the family for dinner. How about you and I go up and rest on our bed for a bit before we go?"

She eyes him curiously, but the lure of even a few minutes completely off her feet sounds wonderful. Nodding, she lets him guide her out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into their bedroom. The sight of all of their purchases makes her laugh, but she's grateful that she didn't poof any of them onto the bed itself. They settle on the bed, automatically moving to snuggle in each other's arms with a slow, gentle kiss. It relaxes her almost immediately and she briefly considers cancelling on dinner, but knows she won't.

"Are you falling asleep on me, love?"

"No, but I easily could. Maybe we can convince Emma to take the boys tonight? Just keep Margot and have a lazy night in?"

"I think that could be arranged." She feels his gaze on her and smiles when he strokes her cheek. "You want to have that conversation tonight then?"

"Maybe? But there's something else I'd like to do." She squirms a bit.

"You've got me curious, love. Do I get a hint?"

Licking her lips, Regina hesitates before finally saying, "I want to try something, but it's a little out of the ordinary."

"In what way?" She can tell by his tone that she's piqued his curiosity.

"In the bedroom?" Before he can answer, she barrels on before losing her nerve. "I know we've played a little with the BDSM and all, but this feels _different_ somehow, _weirder_."

Robin cups her cheek in his hand, thumb stroking her skin lightly. "You know you can trust me with anything you want to ask or try, love. I won't belittle you. What is it?"

She kisses his palm, then turns to pull the bag from her dresser drawer. His soft hum indicates that he realizes exactly which drawer she's pulling it from. When she faces him, he's sitting up and she does the same. "I read about this and thought it might be fun, so while you were cleaning up Margot after lunch, before we came home, I ran into a very specific store in the mall to buy this." She reaches into the bag and pulls out a box that contains half a dozen tiny jars and a couple of paintbrushes. "I didn't want to buy it in town or have it delivered and risk the boys opening the box by mistake."

Robin looks at the box for a moment or two, opening it to pull out one of the jars. It barely fills his palm, but he holds it like a skittish animal. "Love?" he asks, meeting her gaze again.

"It's edible body paint. You can paint it on your lover's body and then lick it off. It's supposed to be a little bit of erotic fun. I feel odd asking about it, but I'm curious how it would feel." The broad grin on Robin's face confuses her. "Robin?"

"I am all for this, Regina, and I don't think it's weird or different at all. We used the honey that one time, remember? And we joked about using whipped cream? How is this any different from that?"

She feels foolish now for her hesitation. "Because those things we can get from the grocery store and no one would know the difference. This has to be specially bought."

"And you did it out of town where no one who knows you could see you buying it." He chuckles. "That includes me, and you've taken me to buy one of your toys, remember?"

She laughs then, and leans into the kiss he brushes against her lips. "About that…" She reaches into the bag and pulls out a long, thin rectangular box. "I got a new vibrator, too. I may need to retire one of the older ones that I've had forever."

Robin studies the vibrator's box, then the jar in his hand. "I think Margot can try sleeping in her crib tonight, at least for a couple of hours while we break in both of these things. I'm pretty sure Emma or Snow and David will happily take the boys for us tonight. Snow absolutely loves to spoil them both, and I think Roland has a bit of a hero worship crush on her and David."

"I think you're right. We'll ask them at dinner, and then make plans to meet up with them and the boys in the morning for breakfast. Or maybe even have them all over for a nice big brunch?"

"I think that is an excellent plan, my love."

*****

By the time they reach the diner, Robin is famished in more ways than one. It had been tough to leave the house once they'd started kissing and planning how to use their new purchases later tonight, but _somehow_ they managed to stick to only a little foreplay teasing with a hand down each other's pants. Once again, he finds himself grateful to Regina's magic to clean up the aftermath of said foreplay, even if neither of them _actually_ came. It's a bit difficult to deal with being half-hard, but he's done it before and hopes that no one will notice. It's not even the idea of the boys figuring it out and getting grossed out. They've walked in on him and Regina several times. No, he's more worried about Granny and Ruby's reactions.

Regina parks around the back, hating the idea of having to get Margot into her car seat eventually while on the street. They make their way inside through the back hallway that connects the B&B to the diner, giddy with the idea of both seeing the boys again and their night alone. And then Robin stops Regina at the foot of the stairs, pulling her back into his chest.

"Robin?"

"We have a few minutes yet, and I'd like to ask you something."

"Okay…" She's curious, he can hear it in her tone.

"One of the best memories I have with you, and I have quite a few of them, took place in this exact spot. Henry interrupted us" -- the pleased smile on her face is made more lovely by the deep blush at his words -- "but I can still feel your kisses on my lips as if we were back in that moment."

"Me, too."

"That was the moment when I really realized that this, _us_ , was truly what I wanted in my life. We've had some ups and downs since then, but you have always been in my thoughts, my heart, and my soul. You have made my life so much better and I am grateful to have this _third_ chance at love with you."

She sniffles softly. "I am, too, Robin. You and the kids are all I need to feel settled."

"I'm glad you said that," he replies and brushes his lips against hers as he reaches into his pocket for the small velvet pouch he'd slipped in from his own nightstand while she'd been distracted with fixing her makeup. "I know you have some issues with marriage and weddings, and I completely understand that. We don't need a piece of paper or some ceremony to prove that we love each other and want to spend the rest of our lives together." He drops the pouch in her hand.

"Robin?"

"Open it, love."

She does as asked, trembling fingers undoing the ties and reaching in to pull out a simple silver Claddagh ring with an amethyst heart where the crown would be. The pouch flutters to the floor as she stares at the ring, and he can make out the tears in her eyes. "Robin?" she asks again, so softly he barely hears her.

"This is a promise ring, Regina. I know we haven't had _that_ discussion in the proper way, but I want you to wear something of mine, to have a piece of me with you always, and I wanted to give it to you here, where I truly felt we could start a life together in Storybrooke. Regina, will you do me the honor of wearing this ring as a promise of my commitment to you and our family?"

"Yes!"

He goes to slip the ring on her right ring finger, but she offers him her left hand instead. Understanding the significance of her choice, he smiles gratefully and slides the ring home. Even if she never replaces it with a wedding band, she is his.

"I love you, Regina."

"I love you, too, Robin."

And then her lips are on his, desperate and wanton in her affections. He meets the kiss with equal emotion, one hand in her hair, the other gripping her ass to keep her close. And his cock stirs to life again until he wishes he had magic to poof her home to make proper love to her to celebrate. He swallows her small moans and whimpers and groans softly himself.

"Oh, come on! I'm supposed to be here for family dinner." David's voice startles them both, and they break the kiss to stare at him. "Christ, Robin, you're wearing more of Regina's lipstick than she is. And I _really_ didn't need to see that she's wearing a damned black thong. Cover that up or I'm gonna arrest you for indecent exposure. And I _will_ throw you in separate cells, too."

Robin can't move. He's not even sure Regina is breathing right now. David's a good man, one of his closer friends in town, but this is... Regina's sudden gasp reminds him of the fact that they are entirely fucked for a good long time; there's no way David will let them live this down. But he just pats Robin on the shoulder and winks.

"It looks perfect on your finger, Regina, even better than I expected it would. Congratulations, you two. Clean yourselves up and come join us. I'll make an appropriate excuse for you." He kisses Regina's cheek, claps Robin on the back again. "And don't worry. The boys can stay with Snow and me tonight. You two need to celebrate alone. Oh, Robin? The looks on your faces right now is payment enough. Consider us square." And then he wanders into the diner.

For a small eternity, neither Robin nor Regina says a single word. They breathe raggedly and try to stop their racing hearts, and then Regina flicks her wrist to clean them up again. "Payment?" she finally asks, voice still a little uneven. "What's he talking about?"

"I had David get this ring from the station safe, where I was hiding it, and take it over to the house while we were shopping today. I called him after you'd named Margot and asked him. I'd promised him to cover as many of his on-call overnighters as he felt was appropriate. I just knew that I wanted to give this to you this weekend."

"I love you, Robin, and I love this ring. And I'll properly thank you when we get home tonight." And then her stomach rumbles, making her blush even more. "Let's go eat and see the kids?"

"And see if David teases us or tells Emma and Snow?"

"Oh gods! Snow's going to see this as an engagement ring and want a huge wedding."

Granny pokes her head through the hallway to face them. "Your family's waiting for you to order." She smiles and nods her head toward them. "And you both owe me a _big_ tip for doing this in my establishment again. Congratulations and I'll make sure nobody in the family says a word until _you're_ ready, Regina, including Snow."

"We'll be just a moment, Granny, I swear," Robin replies. When she nods and leaves, he presses another soft kiss to Regina's lips. "Come on, love, let's go. We have all night to celebrate and then sleep in."

"All right."

He kisses her again, then takes her hand, lacing their fingers together as they go to walk into the diner to the happy greetings of their sons and the adults in their extended family. It's been a good day, and the beginning of the rest of their lives together. His soulmate, their sons, and their daughter. Nothing else in the world could match this for perfection. 

"Hello, my boy! Were you good for Emma today?"

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> [Source](http://fortunabrands.com/product/jewelrypalace-heart-0-5ct-irish-claddagh-natural-amethyst-birthstone-promise-ring-925-sterling-silver-jewelry-2018-new-for-women/)  
> 
> 
> **Prompts list**  
>  008\. The first time Roland calls Regina "Mama"  
> 018\. Regina asking for something she considers weird in bed  
> 021\. Regina's new obsession is bubble tea, Robin just thinks it's weird  
> 046\. Regina didn't realize marrying Robin meant that she'd also be getting custody of all the Merry Men  
> 069\. OQ get arrested for public sex  
> 078\. Edible body paints.  
> 120\. Robin gives Regina a ring  
> 130\. Going shopping.


End file.
